This invention relates to a display device employing an electrooptic substance such as liquid crystal substance. More particularly, it makes wirings on an electrode substrate simple and accurate, and facilitates the manufacturing process.
It is well known that, in the electrooptic display device employing liquid crystal or the like material, the dynamic drive method is used for achieving the multidigit indication of numerals etc.
The prior art has several disadvantages. The same segments need be electrically coupled. In this respect, when it is intended to lay wirings without any intersection on an identical plane, the wirings must extend through the interstices among the segments. On the other hand, in order that the indicated numeral may be easy to see, the interstices among the segments should desirably be made as small as possible. For these reasons, the lead wires must be very small in diameter. The lead wire accordingly has an excessively high resistance, so that the lowering of an applied voltage and the breaking of the wire are prone to occur. Besides, on account of the small interstice, the wire is apt to come into contact with the adjacent segment on the identical plane.
As prior-art techniques to eliminate the disadvantages, there have been known one in which the lead wires of all the segments are once led out of a cell and then interconnected outside the cell by other wires, and one in which insulating layers and conductive layers are alternately formed for the interconnections by the multilayer printing.
With these techniques, however, the multilayer printing and the soldering require very much time and labor. This undesirable and results in a low efficiency of production.